Road to Anywhere
by Double Dee Dee
Summary: A collection of oneshots and ficlets involving Sonic and the crew. [OLD FANFIC] [DISCONTINUED]
1. City Escape! Part 1

Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. are property of Sega/Sonic Team. Concepts of any video game/shows/comics rightfully belong to its original creators. Any other characters presented in any format rightfully belongs to Double Dee Dee.

* * *

EDIT (10-15-10): Fixed a few grammar mistakes, here and there. A big thanks goes to the wonderful **Ladyamalphia** for the helpful criticism. I know that I am bound to miss some tenses and awkward sentences. So, if anything, please point them out when you have the chance. ~ Double D.

* * *

City Escape!

_Attention all units. Suspect seen heading south. Grab all major roads and capture the suspect._

"Oy! Mind calling this whole thing off? This must be a misunderstanding!"

"We don't take things lightly around traitors, hedgehog!"

The blue speed demon rolled his eyes at the irony of said comment, "Really…I never would have guessed."

Gaining the upper hand advantage in size, the driver accelerated the enormous truck; silently praying that his wishes of 'hedgehog road kill' would become true in a matter of minutes. Though, having a supersonic hedgehog that runs faster than the speed of sound (using his abilities to run backwards by the way) while having mindless conversations with two determined soldiers _did_ destroy the purpose of having wishes in the first place.

Perspiration leaked onto his forehead; total concentration ensuring he never lost his focus on the cobalt hedgehog. His hands were dampened with sweat, gripping the steering wheel with such force that it may have broken in two. Unfortunately, his trusted partner didn't receive any excessive training upon these special protocols since the screaming and shouting didn't desist from his lips.

"_Bloody murder, I tell ya_!"

Most G.U.N applicants flee from having any attribution on stopping a maniacal genius that builds fascinating robots and threatens them with it. Ordinary: definitely not – especially hyperactive talking hedgehogs that don't give up so easily.

'_First-timers should really suck it up.' _

"Alright, soldier, try to remain calm."

"_CALM? We are crashing upon obstacles like rampaging monsters!" _

'_Oh boy...'_

Out of thin air, Sonic reappeared on the left window, giving his polite courtesy to comfort the shivering recruit – even though he is maintaining balance on top of a colossal monstrosity and evil glares that penetrated force fields were sent his way by the insane driver.

"How can you not be enjoying the ride? It's a lovely view from up here! By the way, I'm Sonic. Your friendly, neighborhood true blue hedgehog!" Sonic winked at the frightened recruit and posed a classic thumbs-up in an idle greeting manner.

The soldier gave a skeptic look at the hedgehog's generous behavior. Aren't traitors supposed to be menacing and cruel amongst their enemies?

"Name's George. It's an honor to meet you, Sonic."

"Alright, you bumbling animal! You have the count of **three** to get off this truck or I'll ram this mammoth into a building!"

"_Henry!" _

Sonic pouted sarcastically at Henry, disappointed that their little chat was interrupted, "Man, can a hedgehog just have a friendly one-on-one talk with someone _**not**_ trying to kill me these days?"

Old Blue laughed enthusiastically when Henry tried to lash out at him but accidentally, lost his grip on the steering wheel, causing the colossal giant to maneuver right into the structures.

"George, take hold of the wheel! That rodent needs to be secured for severe punishment."

Hesitating whether to obey his orders, George had no choice but to listen to his commanding officer by switching car seat positions. Henry began to climb his way out of the monstrosity and used his instincts of Sonic's compulsive behavior of enjoying dangerous stunts to seek the hedgehog at the top.

George's hands were nervously shaking in absolute terror of colliding with an unlucky pedestrian that just found his way to the ragged street. Silently gulping, George prayed that his captain didn't pull any wild stunt that the hedgehog was known to commit.

"I reached the top!" Henry proclaimed happily, knowing the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction to capture that insane hedgehog after all the troubling causes. Suddenly, a blue streak came about and sneered at the comment with a hearty laughter.

"…and now you reached the bottom!"

'_Oh why me..'_

A scream of impending doom filled George's ears, receding the farther he traveled away from its anguish cries. Yet, he couldn't do anything in his power to save his commanding officer. He had his own problems to handle right at the moment.

Sonic whistled loudly; surprised how far the foolish human have gone to, "It wouldn't be a complete shocker if he hit a telephone pole right _abooouut…."_

_THAWMP!_

"_**Mischievous little runt**__!" _

The blue blur grinned cheerfully and left without any smart remarks to tick off the officer even more. Henry had his fair share of painful experience already. So, why bother? A trip to the hospital sounded delightful. Jumping out of the truck with relative ease, Sonic pursue the colossal truck in order to confront the sane recruit in this whole cat and mouse game.

"Hiya!"

"_**ACK**_!"

Scared out of his wits, George felt his fingers slip away from the tight grip bestowed upon the wheel until the blue hedgehog caught hold of his hands and reposition them to the way they were. Sonic sighed in relief and thanked the heavens for his gift in speed.

"We wouldn't want the whole neighborhood to collapse now, do we?"

"Where's Henry?"

Smiling at the thought of a crater-human shaped telephone pole, Old Blue just gave a shrug in response. "Well, he knew it was coming sooner or later. It was the best thing I could think of instead of shredding him into mutilated pieces."

George cringed at the revolting thought while Blue just laughed. "Just joking around with you, Georgie! No need for a heart attack!"

"But, sorry to say this, buddy. You were a nice guy and all but I can't lead any other G.U.N forces on my trail. _Soooo_…"

George gave a skeptic look at the hedgehog's sudden turn of behavior, "What are you talk-_ing__ aboooouut?" _Why did he, suddenly, feel so heavy? None of his muscles were responding to any of his movements. Maybe, a nice nap did sound good!

Sonic grinned at the masterpiece set before him - in the palm of his hands. "Tails, you are one brilliant kid. This sleeping gas works like a charm! Got to thank him later but for now I got some important business to take care..._OF?_"

A bridge of small size appeared before them with intentions to hold them back with full force.

Old Blue smiled nervously in embarrassment of his mistakes, "Great, I knocked out the driver without any thought of a truck recklessly destroying the city. Oops, that slipped!"

Grabbing a tight hold on the unconscious man in the passenger seat, Blue safely maneuvered out of collision's way of the truck's steadfast approach of the bridge. A resounding crash bellowed across the abandoned roadway with several demolished obstacles flying around in midair. A loud hiss rumbled beneath the truck's main engine, already signifying that the damage has been done.

Leaving the fallen recruit to its post, Sonic fled the scene before any other troops caught hold of the impact that he had made. Sounds of patrol cars followed in immediate response to the catastrophe created, befuddled when they caught sight of a humongous truck before them. Several officers rushed to the two injured men with only scattered bruises and scratches in small areas.

While the medical team tended to their wounds, the Commander of the GUN Federations have appeared before Henry, asking a series of questions as to what happened. What angered Henry the most was: "Have you captured the hedgehog, soldier? This is an important issue we must apprehend."

"No, sir, we haven't."

"Then you have failed me, soldier. I demanded exactly that you must apprehend this hedgehog from any further cause of destruction and you failed on doing so! Luckily, since I feel very generous today, I will give you a second opportunity on capturing this hedgehog. Are we clear, soldier?"

"YES, SIR!"

The commander glared at Henry with furious eyes, getting his utmost attention. "This mission will be your LAST if you don't bring that damn blue hedgehog to me at once. I may dislike those filthy animals but failures are something I don't take kindly to. Understand?"

Henry lowered his head without saying a word.

"Good day to you, Henry. Remember…don't disappoint me."

While the commander walked off to leave Henry absorbed within his mind, he didn't notice a certain blue hedgehog standing upright at the top of an aging building, listening to every syllable shared between the forces.

He didn't get the information he wanted but this will just have to do in the meantime.

* * *

_**A/N**_: When I play SAB2, I always wondered how the GUN Federation forces actually went through to handle that overgrown truck and ram just about everything in its path. George and Henry are essential to be in this one-shot so they can express their emotions on how the experience might have been for them. That was my approach. It's not original but I find it creative.

This one-shot didn't come out exactly as I planned but it will do. It seemed like it needed more and the ending seems rushed in my opinion. That's when my mentality state just says, "Screw it."

If you have anything to say, just leave a review. ~ Double D.


	2. Heaven is Calling

Standard disclaimer found in One-shot #1 still applies in this collection.

* * *

Quickie #1 – Heaven is Calling [but it doesn't reply to answering machines]

* * *

Miles Prower stopped and stare longingly beyond the doorstep of his own comfort zone; gazing at nothing but the shriveling branches of naked trees. A cold stare that none of his trusted comrades knew as to why he did such bizarre intentions – not even his own adopted brother knew the cause. After several days (a week, at most) locked up inside his workshop, Tails – finally – left 'purgatory' and continued his profound duties; smiling every now and then. It seemed like yesterday when Sonic took a gander at watching Cream and Tails picking flowers together, having a grand old time; laughing cheerfully like nothing happened between them during their adventuring around the solar system.

Several weeks later, did the change started to occur. Coming back from buying stationary supplies to repair the X Tornado, Tails eyes seemed lifeless when he slipped in quietly without a single remark of his safe return. He, never, looked into Sonic's way when Old Blue retorted to furnishing the humongous spaceship that was heavily damaged from crossfire. From then on in, he watched the forest premise from the main entrance, hypnotically.

The questioning was useless since the fox pulls out one of his best facades to fool them (or so he thought). Considering that they were stepping into private territory, his friends did not proceed to question him any further.

Each day was the same. Focusing on one area of the forest with quick precision as if he spotted something on the move. This process could be for a few minutes to agonizing hours but Tails paid no mind to the _ticking _of the clock or the worried glances sent his way by his paranoid brother.

Suddenly, he despised his own actions one faithful day.

He wrecked his precious creations with blow torches, hammers, wrenches; demolishing furniture with sudden ferocity that tables, couches and chairs were overturned. The walls were covered in numerous scratches with torn wallpaper littered around the household. The ancient workshop became a disaster in a matter of minutes.

Once Sonic came home from another furious battle against the persistent doctor, he did not pay any mind on the devastating catastrophe created by Tails' own insanity but the fox himself – whimpering in a faraway corner with hard glazed eyes that peered into nothing but his own shadow. Sonic rushed frantically to give any sort of comfort that might calm the kit down. But, Tails heart has already had its foundations pricked by sharp needles that just wouldn't go away. _Never!, _his thoughts screamed at him.

"She's never bloomed. I guess all the little bugs got to her, then..._" _

_I always believed that she might appear right in front of my doorstep as real as she can be; beckoning me to follow her and see all the wildlife that sprung up in the forest. Yet, the reality of things just __comes back to haunt me._

Next to a lowly oak tree in a small hill, a withered brown stem lay buried beside a familiar photograph; closing an old book of cherished memories in order to reserve a new one in return.

* * *

_**A/N**: Trying to approach something new without giving out too much information as to what the hell is happening. _

_But, I give this story the stamp of **epic failure**. If this little story confused you, then for goodness sake, I don't blame you._

_By the way, the writing format in Fanfiction is driving me crazy. Sorry if it looks weird. :(_

_With warm regards, _

_Double D._


	3. I don't need him then

Standard disclaimer applies for any one shots/drabbles/quickies created in this collection.

* * *

Quickie #2 - I don't need him then [and I don't need him now.]

* * *

**I WAITED LIKE A FOOL FOR YOU.**

Each passing moment was the same.

Hoping that you had some self-pity over someone like _me. Your own son._

Of course, the freak of the whole household. You wouldn't want someone like me to be carried around in your arms – to be protected and loved for that matter. People would stare at the little miscreant like he was a monster that can sprout another extra pair of limbs if he prayed to the gods.

This fact bestowed upon me a lesson that I shall never forget. A lesson that tells all other disfigured beings that the tongue tells utter lies just to mark you as an outcast.

An outcast that has to live on the cold streets, whimpering and begging for crumbs of food to fall from expensive china decor. Kids to the masses would spit at his face, laugh, and throw him to the filthiest alley; where the crazed and most inhumane beings would make nest here. After all the beatings, throttles and the copious amounts of vandalism , he would seek the nearest abandoned shelter (sometimes, he had to sleep in the cold, hard ground without a ragged old blanket to spare- in harsh weather or not.) and pray that he lived for another day.

He would wish upon a shooting star like in those fairy tales (not even a silly story would get me out of this purgatory) that would agree to his wishes and bring back a being that he could call: _FRIEND._

_AND YOU KNOW WHAT,** DAD?**_ My wish has been _GRANTED._

I learned to expand my knowledge of mechanics across the world by helping those in need.

I learned on how to express emotions drastically since my new friend was astounded with my hideous features that it gave me the courage to actually fly with them and use them to the best of my ability. I wasn't afraid on what other people thought of me. These tails _represented _me.

I learned how to make new friends.

I learned many things, father of mine.

_WITHOUT YOUR **AWFUL** HELP._

Guess what, _PROWER_? He can do a better job than **you ever did.**

**TO HELL WITH YOU.**

* * *

**A/N: **_I was going to scrap this quickie since it was incomplete but I insisted to finish it off. Ending is very sloppy (dislike it, actually) but I did like the beginning. SO MUCH ANGST until it goes all happy and stuff. Uh, happy endings are cliche. I should keep Tails on the minimal scale of angst after two shots on him going all depressed. Blame Fresh Prince for giving me the idea in the first place. (The title is Will's words of wisdom!)_

_With warm regards, _

_Double D._


	4. That's Old News!

Standard disclaimer found in One-shot #1 still applies in this collection.

* * *

Quickie #3 - Puh-lease! That's _Old News_

_****__A/N: _The truth about Knuckles when you befriend him at first and then the actual truth when you actually know him by heart.

* * *

Stranded on a floating island with nothing but the wind blowing against his dreadlocks

He watches diligently for any small movements hidden amongst the green

Destined to protect an artifact so powerful enough to control time and space itself

He believes in honor for what is deemed to be truly a guardian

In the wrong hands, evil could conquer

Though, with his temperamental attitude and fists that can crush steel

Eyes set ablaze with determination, he can do anything.

For his name is-

(A slam resonated from across the hall.)

"Tails! The Master Emerald...!"

"...has been stolen again. Correct?"

" When I find the _**bastard**_ who done this...!"

A defeated sigh escaped from his lips. "I'll fire up the X Tornado."

_Well, _never said he was good at performing his duties.

That's gullible Knuckles for ya.

* * *

_**A/N**_: First time **_trying_** to do a drabble and passed the hundred word count (_dammit!) _so it became a quickie. Yes, I know the intro sounds incredibly corny but I did that on purpose. Just to make Knuckles sound like someone to praise about but then it just didn't work out. Poor Knuckles...the fool. This is why you are my 2nd favorite.

-Double Dee Dee


	5. City Escape! Part 2

Standard disclaimer still applies through this entire collection.

* * *

Oneshot #2: City Escape! Pt. 2 [Aftermath]

_**Note**_: Have you read Part One? Good. Then, continue on.

* * *

_'No doubt about it. This city is __**designed**__ to keep blue talking hedgehogs in their cages, that's for sure!'_

Sonic the Hedgehog groaned inaudibly at the copious amounts of dead ends he had encountered after his last, recent fiasco. Destroying half of the abandoned neighborhood down with an oversized truck, which had resulted on a frantic search to annihilating his blue bottom. Not to mention, the two over-the-top goofballs he had come to withstand as '_annoying-but-amazingly-fun-to-encounter!_' type of delinquents will be appearing sooner or later to give him some major payback.

Indeed, they were _begging_ for more trouble.

If he doesn't find an exit soon, he's certain that his calm and collected attitude (that always finds a way out of tight situations **every single time**, but he was just too stubborn to notice his flaws) won't be getting him out of this one.

Sighing mentally at the futile effort of locating at least _**one**_ single exit to freedom, Sonic definitely detested this godforsaken city for all that its worth mentioning it. He – **very **slightly- hoped that Eggman would barge in out of nowhere, asking for a rumble just for the sake of keeping his sanity intact.

Somehow, he has gotten his wish. Slightly improvised however with a mechanical walker enhancement of missile and rocket launchers with a not-so obese human in the controls that was scowling more than it was grinning with malice.

That's a plus, right?

"What a coincidence! If it isn't that blue scoundrel!"

_Nope, that's a negative. A BIG negative._

Unbeknownst of the havoc about to erupt, Sonic just grinned in delight of a new challenge."Heh...what kept ya, Henry?"

"Impatient as always, are we?"

"Its like you already know me from the inside and out. I'm_ touched_."

With no reply to his sarcastic comments, Henry took the metallic drone to the skies; alerting the hyperactive hedgehog that the rematch has already commenced. Weaving through an armada of bullets with his god-giving talent, Sonic used just about anything in the cities environment to reach the inaccessible high flying machine.

Leaping from billboards, buildings and other various objects, Old Blue just couldn't take a clear shot of the mechanical walker since it kept dodging every single maneuver his attacks were disposable of in the air. Though, a big chance of opportunity came crawling in when the silent drone stabilized itself to the ground once more; readying its rocket launchers for a full scale attack. Apparently, Henry was just as impatient to get this battle over with!

Of course, Henry underestimated Sonic a bit far too much.

Smirking at his huge luck, the Blue Blur deflected each missile with incredible agility and used his trademark homing attack right at its weakness – the center of it all. It took the amount of three blows to finish the job by keeping his defenses tight and indestructible until opportunity awaited him once again. Once the last impact made contact to the hull, the main controls sparked out and the machine's functions stop responding all together, leaving Henry helpless and defeated.

Sonic was declared winner.

"It was an honor to fight you with all I got, hedgehog."

Observing the human crawling out of the demolished walker, Sonic was surprised at the sign of a grin lighting up the 'always' tense officer; offering a small handshake of good sportsmanship to the hyperactive hedgehog.

"We should do it again some time."

Old Blue followed suit with his own sporting grin.

Once his gloved hand came into contact with Henry's, a green emanating glow appeared so very suddenly, interrupting their small truce. Shielding their eyes from the intense light until it died down, Sonic thought he was dreaming when his curious gaze settled upon the corpse of the mechanical G.U.N mobile.

A black hedgehog with the same appearance as himself. Holding a green Chaos Emerald to make matters even more bizarre. For all that Sonic knew, the shady hedgehog could have been his long-lost twin brother. The mere thought of it just downright_ disturbed_ him.

" It all starts with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power."

"That's the...Chaos Emerald!"

Henry just stared intently amongst the two hedgehogs, confused as to why there was _two_ troublesome animals on the loose. "_There's **two** of them! Like one wasn't enough!"_

" Now, I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you. So!..."

Sonic walked away from the bewildered human and continued to stride towards the unknown counterpart to get some unexplained answers, even if it takes them to force them out.

"...Where do you think you're going with that Emerald?"

Suddenly, the strides resulted in a run.

"**Say something, you fake hedgehog!**" shouted Sonic from the top of his lungs.

"_**Chaos Control!"**_

The speedster's eyes widen at the mere delusion of the black hedgehog beside him, grasping the Chaos Emerald tightly in his gloved hands. Sonic stopped in his tracks to see the character already on top of a building, nonchalantly looking down at him with a ghost of a smirk. "_Man, he's fast. Hey, It's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"_

" My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. There is no time for games... _Farewell_!_"_

Henry, knowing the possibility of getting rewarded for capturing another hedgehog, snapped out of his trance and brought out his pistol quickly to stop the ebony hedgehog from escaping. "_**Freeze**__, ya little bastard!" _He shot several bullets to immobilize his target but was deemed worthless once the hedgehog used the power of the Chaos Emerald to temporarily blind them until he was out of sight.

" _**Goddammit**_! Are all of ya dirty scumbags able to move fast!"

Sonic did not reply to his outburst and just mumbled the only question that puzzled him at the moment, "_Shadow...what is he?" _Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with an answer once the G.U.N parade came barreling in from all sides with alarms blazing, men shouting orders, and guns raised from robots and human alike.

"_**Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands up in the air!**_"

In a burst of action, Henry handcuffed Sonic, surprising the hedgehog even further from the sudden change of heart. Henry just smiled in spite of his reaction, " Even though you beat me fair and square, hedgehog, I do have a reputation to maintain. Let's go, mutt! Your comfy new jail cell awaits!"

The speedster just smiled back with a wink, "Can't wait!"

Quite drastically however, Sonic became serious and told the officer in a small whisper, " About your reputation, are you doing this because you feel gratified or are you afraid that Old Scar face will fire you?"

Henry froze up and Blue took that as a silent yes.

With several reinforcements dispatching themselves to make some room for them, Henry and Sonic walked inside the awfully familiar helicopter to take off to its new destination: Prison Island, the new luxury that awaits the young hero. Even when the circumstances of escaping seemed dull and hopeless, the hedgehog silently kept still inside, knowing his capture will be temporary as soon news of his 'betrayal' spreads amongst the inhabitants to his friends. And once he gets out, his first priority is to find out what the whole idea is with that Ultimate lifeform.

Sonic grins in sheer delight. Finally, some sweet competition.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ending is too blah. I keep freezing up at the end when a line did not agree with me and kept erasing it after erasing it. Hopefully, the battle description wasn't too bad because I am really awful on those but I felt proud of it. Too short? Well, yes, it IS a short first battle in SAB2 so ha! If you noticed, some lines are from SAB2 just to keep the original feeling in there and btw, those lines are not mine whatsoever. Review if you have anything to say about this and I will happily reply! Don't be frightened to speak what's on your mind.

Heads-Up: George was at the hospital the entire time in this part. Fainted when nurses told him that he was involved in a collision during pursuit but miraculously remained unscathed. So, they are checking his vital signs to make sure he's alright. Henry was there but refused any medical attention so he fled, wincing in pain. George is definitely the weakest of the two. ;)


	6. The Entertainer

Standard disclaimer applies in this entire collection (found on City Escape Pt. 1)

* * *

The Entertainer

"_I bet you didn't know that I was such a musical maestro, didn't ya? You shouldn't be surprised. I'm more than just a pretty face. Being a croc, I am naturally swamped with talent." _

_~Vector The Crocodile; Sonic X (Eng): Episode 71- The Incredible Blow_

_**A/N**:_ Oh, what a bad pun, 4kids. Swamped? Crocodile? **GET IT**? ….carry on.

* * *

It was a rare sight to behold when someone enters the Chaotix office only to find Vector the Crocodile playing the old raggedy piano once again. After the furious battle between the Metarex, the green amphibian decided to clean up all the dust gathering around the long forgotten instrument while persuading Tails into giving the abandoned piano a quick fix (after Vector felt it necessary to give him a call), and continue playing the sweet encouraging sounds of music. Even though, his obsession for obnoxious and loud rock music never really left the corridors of his mind (growling incoherent sounds onto his microphone does _**not **_count as singing, as told by a purple chameleon), his current love for black and white keys was a shock to everybody who knew the crocodile.

He would play endlessly for hours on end, trying to master several professional song choices from famous pianists like Beethoven, Brahms, Mozart, to Bach. He would sit there and work out several times with the notes until he got the hang of it with fast precision and hand coordination. Occasionally, his concentration would halt to a screeching stop because Charmy would not stop banging on his pathetically small drum. _Yes_, Vector admired his sweetness to join along but when Charmy played his tiny drum, it comes with the _unpleasant _humming. Espio, on the other hand, did not really give any mind of it and just meditated quietly in the corner, simply admiring the luscious sound of the piano, flowing quite beautifully around the office.

Yet, when Vector encouraged the gang to open up the bar lounge again because of severe financial problems, (knowing the agency, they were just lazing around, doing absolutely nothing) Espio knew better that Vector only wanted to practice just so he could get a large wad of dollars on the table for his extraordinary skills. Plus, adding insult to injury to gain more cash was, unfortunately, part of the plan too.

" Thank you, thank you, and_ thank you_! Please, if you liked tonight's music, contribute money for my little bee here since he will be undergoing surgery for his broken wing but we are in severe debt that we cannot make this possible." Vector suddenly cried dramatically just to add a bit more essence to the act while snapping his fingers at Charmy to get the message across.

The little apprentice joined in with his own tears, " If you care enough for this small bee, please add your donations in this jar. Remember, every donation will come from the bottom of your heart to help me fly across the skies again. And it will be all thanks to you."

In a sudden swift of moods that raised suspicion from the crowd, Vector happily replied, " We also accept credit cards, debit cards, money orders and the such! So, come on now and don't be shy to offer!" To his enthusiasm, almost all the customers went up to the energetic bee to hand in their donations while some came up to Vector to give him large tips.

Espio just stayed back as the bartender, serving up the customers alcoholic beverages of any sort, not wanting to partake in their illegal interactions.

He never really did change, that greedy croc. Fame and fortune is all he really needs.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Was no one else surprised that Vector played the piano in that episode? I most certainly did. So, I took that little skit and here we are. I mean, really, what does Vector do with that kind of talent? Use that to his advantage, that's what. Also, for absolutely no reason, I found the definition for swamped.

Swamped:

1. Overwhelm or flood with water.

**2. Overwhelm with an excessive amount of something; inundate**

No matter what you say, its still a bad pun.


	7. Who are you, really? SP

Standard disclaimer applies in this entire collection.

* * *

Just who are you, really?

* * *

Lush of forest green surrounded the environment of Angel Island – captivating those wandering eyes that are so curious enough as to what may lay inside the floating landscape. If those lucky critters did not encounter a short-tempered echidna on their little camping trip (being thrown thousands of feet off the edge to the raging waters below did not sound as_ quite appealing_ to take a quick rendezvous), they would have been dazzled by the ancient shrine that held the most worshiped and powerful artifact that was foretold in prophecies that it can cause a world's end in an instant.

"_Oh,__** come on**__ Knucklehead! You __actually__ believe all of that trash? We had a couple of Armageddon moments here and there, don't ya remember? It happens every single time the Chaos Emeralds tend to get separated. So, been there, done that."_ Sonic proclaimed one day when told of this legend. Knuckles digress ever so slowly on telling the idiot that 99.9 percent of apocalyptic situations was his _**freaking **_fault. The other one percent was Shadow's _spontaneous_ and _disbelieving_ alien heritage.

But, today of all days, Knuckles enjoyed the company of an old friend named Solitude. They haven't had the chance to meet since the unfortunate encounter with the blue buffoon and the ingenious fox all those years ago. Oh yes, they brought great trouble amongst his guardian duties! Bringing an evil madman and a promiscuous old bat into the mix was_ definitely_ _not_ on his to-do list. So, Knuckles took this moment as a special occasion by observing what nature has bestowed among him (at the ready if a persistent colored wind tries to land a surprise attack on him, notifying the end of rest and relaxation time.)

Oh, how the crisp summer breeze felt so right beneath his dreadlocks this morning! The echidna almost felt himself succumb to a deep and comforting slumber_._

Suddenly, he heard a quiet patter of feet, hitting against the solid ground. From human ears, the sound was quite undetectable but having animal instinct -or _guardian instinct _as Knuckles would so likely put it- he was careful as to where the trespasser might be. So, he took note of each resounding step it took. Though, it was rather bizarre that the unknown inhabitant wasn't walking towards the Master Emerald (as the echidna had predicted) but towards his position on the stairwell. '_Who the hell does this guy think he is? A close relative?_' Knuckles, confused from the matter, was frozen unto the cement steps. The strange presence inched closer to its destination.

Knuckles flinched ever so slightly when a flimsy hand took hold of his left shoulder. Its fingers were rather strange since they were longer than the average mobian. Not to mention that it had only _three._ The red fighter knew he must be dealing with something entirely foreign to the planet – villain or otherwise. As to not scare the trespasser away, Knuckles try to sneak a right hook to clock the foreign presence in the face but mysterious – yet, soothing - words stopped his planned tactics.

"_**Do not fret upon my sudden appearance, guardian. I will cause you no harm.**_"

The sole protector of the sacred gem listened intently to its harmless words and quickly eased the tension he didn't know he had held for so long.

"And may I ask who might you be before I pummel ya to the ground? "

It laughed in a manner so bizarre that Knuckles couldn't tell the difference if it was a cough or some other form of speaking in their own unusual language.

"_**So intent to knowing a fellow guest when you haven't seen his appearance? This cannot possibly be correct amongst this century's methods of greeting! Why, turn your head and take a close gander as to what I actually am, guardian. "**_

Speculating the words uttered from its native tongue, Knuckles agreed to the stranger's request. _Why am I not surprised that its another freak from Planet Crazy?, _did thoughts ran across his head. (Being forced to hang around with Blue Boy and the gang did absolute _wonders _to fry his enormous - yet, gullible - brain from all the crap he has to go through for the Master Emerald_.)_

The creature's strange fingers weren't the only body part that was extremely bony to the core – his arms and legs were very similar in size. Two toes were protruding from the creature's foot, seemingly impossible that it stood very tall without any loss of balance. The chest of this massive being was extremely skinny as if the stranger was suffering from being anorexic. Implanted on the center is a small circle; illuminating a soft orange glow to its features, including its wide shoulders and thighs that consisted of very weird symbols. Though, his eyes were alien to Knuckles; having the same orange glow stare at him consecutively. It seemed strangely comforting.

"_**I know that you have many questions that need answering, protector of the sacred gem. Your head is filled with many thoughts."**_

Knuckles let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head at the spouting nonsense this creature had spoken. Apparently, he (by the way it talks, Knuckles claimed it as a male) had never met the wild and ecstatic demeanor of his _friends_ (put lightly in terms!), always appearing in the news because of extraterrestrial beings that wanted to destroy the planet for their own self-proclaiming reasons. _God knows what I went through!, _Knuckles exclaimed inside his own private little world.

"You don't know anything of my life story."

"_**I see everything, dear echidna: Past, present, and future."**_

Guardian of the Master Emerald stood up quickly and stretched out all the kinks in his limbs, clearly disappointed that his spare time had been interrupted, yet again. He moved towards the direction of the forest in hopes that the creature would follow along for a walk around the vicinity. Of course, this would be one of those incredibly _long_ serious walks that needed some evaluating to actually comprehend it. Knuckles was never the one to speculate. All the thinking goes to Tails, not him.

Fortunately, it didn't question his motives and just followed the red fighter towards the shrouded forest, catching up beside Knuckles in a quite astonishing pace.

* * *

**A/N**: A sneak peek of what's to come. No, this is not an OC, by all means! This is actually a character from a very popular video game series. Can you guess who it is? Any takers? ;) This **will** be taken down once I publish the whole oneshot. Though, it's going nowhere at the moment, plot-wise. It involved the "SUPAH POWAH OF TEAMWORK!" speech, why it's good to have friends behind your back, blah blah blah. I threw the idea away. .

Any helpful criticism or dropping in for a friendly praise would do so much good. :) ~Double Dee Dee


End file.
